Oh, Donnie boy
by DiscoeJester
Summary: Donnie is not happy that April and Casey are going to prom together. DonniexApril


"I can't believe MY April is going to prom with that idiot, Casey," Donnie complained as he worked on some retro mutagen.

His brothers were used to him sulking whenever Casey and April spent time together, but this time, he seemed more depressed than usual.

"Aw, cheer up, bro. I'm sure she'll come around someday. Look on the bright side! Maybe she will bring us back some pizza or something! Do proms have good pizzas?" said Mikey.

"Even if she wanted you to go with her, it's not like you actually could, looking like that," said Raph

Leo shot Raph a nasty look and threw a magazine at him.

"Look, Donnie, we're sorry you can't go to prom with April. We are turtles. April would be better off going with another human," said Leo.

"Yea, just forget about it and come watch Space Heroes with us! There's gonna be a two-hour marathon with no commercials!" said Mikey.

"Okay," Donnie sighed putting down his tools to go join his brothers around the tv.

Surprisingly, watching cartoons helped lighten his mood a bit and he began to feel a little better. He was glad to have his brothers there to cheer him up. He would always have them. It was a comforting thought. He couldn't help but wish that there was some universe out there in which he could be seen in public and not frighten people. A universe where the girl of his dreams wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen with him.

_What does that bonehead have that I don't?_ he thought to himself. _I'm smarter, stronger, taller, more sensitive, and much more handsome!_

Suddenly, his Tphone began to ring. It was April. He scrambled to go answer it.

"Hello?' he said.

"Donnie, -AH!-dude, you need to get over here right now!" came Casey's voice, "We need your help!"

Donnie could hear people screaming in the background as well as lasers firing. Then he heard the phone being taken from Casey.

"Donnie, Karai and her footbots are attacking! I think she's after me!" said April frantically.

"Okay, April, just tell me where you are!" said Donnie trying to sound collected.

"At my school in the gym! Don't come in through the front, it's swarmed with footbots. Ahh! Please hurry, Donnie!" she said.

"Hang tight, April, we're coming!" he said and hung up.

"Guys, Karai and the footclan are attacking April's prom!" Donnie shouted at his brothers.

Leo perked up at this, "Karai?"

"This is perfect!" said Mikey, earning strange stares from the other three turtles.

"Um, Mikey, you feeling okay there?" said Raph.

"Just listen, dude. If we go to save April, she will see how cool you are, Donnie! It's so romantic!" said Mikey.

This earned him a smack on the head from Raph.

"Guys, let's get moving, now!" said Leo

They made their way across the rooftops until they reached April's high school. Students were fleeing the school and running down the street.

"Wait," said Leo, motioning the others to stop, "look, there are foot soldiers all over the rooftop, we will have to go in the back entrance."

They climbed down the fire escape and made their way to the back entrance and snuck inside. They followed the loud music until they found the gym. April was busy fighting Karai while Casey was smashing footbots. Raph and Mikey quickly raced over to help him. Donnie took one look at April and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a sparkly, one-shoulder, yellow dress that fell to her feet. The slimming dress accented every curve of her small body as she took a fighting stance, with her fan in hand. Her red hair cascaded down her shoulders in curls.

_She's beautiful!_ Donnie thought.

"Donnie, don't just stand there! Help me!" April shouted to Donnie as she blocked Karai.

Donnie ran towards April right as Karai was about to slash at her with her dagger, but he blocked it with his bo staff just in time.

"Back off, Donatello," Karai sneered.

"Karai!" shouted Leo as he came at her with his katanas.

"Leo, face me," said Karai.

Leo purposely led Karai away from April and the two began to fight.

"Donnie, get April out of here while Leo's got Karai distracted! Take her to the lair!" Raph shouted.

Donnie caught on to what Raph was trying to do.

"Thanks Raph!" shouted Donnie as he ran out the door with April.

Donnie and April reached the subway tunnels that led to the lair.

"Donnie, wait a sec! Let me catch my breath!" April panted.

Donnie was surprised at how fast she was able to run while wearing heels.

"Sorry! We can walk now. I'm pretty sure we lost em," Donnie said.

"Thank goodness," April said as the two began to walk down the old subway tunnel.

Donnie's Tphone began to ring.

"Hello?" he said.

'Hey, bro! Just wanted to tell you that Karai and her soldiers retreated! We will all head back to the lair as soon as we make sure everything is ok here. How's April?" said Mikey.

"She's fine. We're safe," said Donnie

"Cool, oh, and Donnie?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Good luck, dude!" he said and hung up.

"Who was that?" asked April

"It was Mikey, he said that Karai retreated and that they have everything under control," he said.

"That's great! I was getting worried!" she said.

The pair continued to walk in silence for a few moments, until Donnie decided to make conversation.

"So how was the dance?" asked Donnie.

"Awful! Casey is the worst date ever! He almost ripped my new dress! Please don't tell him I told you this!" she said, "I know he was trying, but he's just not very romantic."

"I promise," he said, "I'm sorry you didn't have a good time."

"It's okay," she said, "I just can't wait to get these heels off. They're killing me."

They finally reached the lair and Master Splinter was nowhere to be found, probably asleep. _We're alone! This is perfect! Say something, you idiot! _Donnie thought.

**(this is where things get cheesy, guys, just bear with me, you know you love a little fluff ****)**

"Um, you look really pretty tonight, April," he said nervously.

"Really?" she said perking up a bit, "I'm surprised you think that after all the fighting I did. I'm all gross and sweaty now."

This made Donnie laugh really hard.

"But thank you," she said sitting on the couch to take off her heels.

"Correction, you look more than pretty, you look beautiful," Donnie couldn't believe those words just left his mouth.

April looked at him and smiled. She got up and walked towards the stereo system.

"Maybe there's still a chance for this night to be fun," she said.

She turned the stereo on and a pop began to play.

"Ooo, I love David Archuleta!" she said excitedly.

_Tell me what you did to me_

_Just air beneath my feet_

_Didn't even notice we were miles above the ground._

"Wanna dance with me?" she asked holding out her hand to him.

"Do I!" he exclaimed.

As they both danced together, Donnie listened to the lyrics of the song. He had never heard it before, but the lyrics seemed to sum up the way he felt about April perfectly.

_I'm not afraid of heights_

_We crash into the sky_

_Didn't know that I could feel the way that I do now_

"What's this song called?" he asked.

"Zero Gravity," she said.

"I like it," he said.

He could not get over how gorgeous April looked. The way she smiled made his heart skip a beat. For the first time, he felt like she was his. No one was there to ruin the moment. They slow danced for the first half of the song, but got bored of just shuffling their feet, so they began began to dance next to each other.

_Nothing brings me down_

_When you're around_

_It's like zero gravity_

_The world just disappears_

_When you're here_

_It's zero gravity_

_When things get messed up_

_You lift my head up_

_And I get lost in the clouds_

_There's no sense of time_

_With you and I_

_It's zero gravity_

The two danced to a few more songs together including "Poker Face" and "One Thing", until the other turtles and Casey finally returned.

"Is that a Spice Girls song I hear?" said Mikey,"This is my jam! Yo I'll tell ya what I want, what I really really want!"

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want!" April sang along.

"Hey! You guys can't party without us!" said Raph.

"Now we can see who can dance better, Raph!" challenged Casey.

"You're on!" said Raph as the two started busting moves.

"Hey, we all know that I am the dancing master here!" said Leo confidently.

"You guys should see Donnie," said April, "he's got some moves."

"Let the dance battle commence!" yelled Mikey, "Who wants to see me twerk?"

"NO!" they all shouted at once.

They all danced the night away and even sang karaoke. To everyone's surprise, Raph was the best singer. At around 2 am, they decided to call it a night and get ready for bed. April and Casey decided to spend the night in the lair since it was past midnight and unsafe to walk home. April always kept a change of clothes at the lair in case she ever needed to stay there. She changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. She decided to sleep on the couch, and Raph let Casey sleep on the floor in his room. Donnie came out of his room carrying some blankets and a pillow.

"Here you go. Don't hesitate to wake me up if you need anything, okay?" he said yawning.

"Thanks, Don. Go to bed now. I can tell you've had a long day," she urged.

"I guess I am pretty tired," he said turning around to walk to his room.

"Hey, Donnie?" asked April.

"Yea?" he said turning back around.

"This night turned out to be fun after all, thanks to you. I had a really good time dancing with you," she said standing on her tip toes to whisper in his ear, "I totally would rather have had you as my date than Casey."

"I had fun too, April," he said blushing.

"Goodnight," she said pecking him on the cheek.

He blushed even harder and his legs became shaky.

"Sweet dreams, April," he said wearily as he wobbled to his room.

He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. His heart was beating so hard that he thought it would burst out his chest. _She kissed me! This is the best night of my life!_ He thought. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
